My Canadian Sidekick
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: A new friendship forms after a certain personification plants himself into Gilbert's heart. It started after one timid Matthew kicked his tail in ice hockey. Rendering him useful, he befriends him and makes him his partner in crime (with costumes!). They commit pranks, spy on other countries, and meddle with other relationships. Maybe Matthew could be his partner in love, too…
1. Chapter 1

_**I never thought my first Hetalia fanfic would be PruCan, but I love it already. The only thing I own is my mind of a fangirl. ~ XxDAKxX**_

* * *

"Gilbert, don't forget to do your chores while I'm at Feliciano's house." Gilbert waved his brother off dismissively. The bulky German should have already known he wasn't going to do anything. He hardly ever did anything he was told, partly due to stubbornness and partially of laziness. The Prussian was hard to manage without a guide.

"I'm serious," sounded a deep voiced response, echoing from the ajar front entrance. The albino nodded absentmindedly, clicking away with his black TV remote. He wasn't receiving anything important to his ears, but decided at least _pretending_ to listen was polite enough. Yeah, being polite was possible with Gilbert…

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Ludwig sighed and reluctantly exited the house, locking the door behind him. The noises of his car bounced through the walls and remained until it disappeared down the gravel road. Gilbert reciprocated his position in boredom, sighing while upside down. He had nothing to do, especially when nothing interesting was premiering to watch. He'd rather keel over than watch Ludwig's German soap operas of which he denied knowing of. Maybe the Nation's Italian boyfriend got him into them. Anyway, it was hazardous and now impossible to conquer other poor countries or step on others weaker than him. The degrading of his status was enough to level his ego and activities.

His crimson gaze was half lidded as he seized his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. He had few friends, but made up for the fact with the presence of his best friend. Who? Gilbird, of course. Speaking of Gilbird…

Gilbert sat up abruptly and went into the kitchen. He needed to feed his poor companion. The yellow avian didn't enjoy being hungry, it made him act cranky. The chirping on his head made him smile. It was as if on cue that his cute little treasure popped up. Gilbird was adorable in the albino's eyes, but don't think for a second he'd admit that. Oh, no. He was not a country anymore, but he still had his pride and his awesomeness.

"Gilbird, you are so awesome!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling the need to thank the little chick for being there. Gilbird seemed to cheep in response, but who knew what he was saying... Gilbert just hoped he was saying something positive. Not that he doubted he wasn't.

"You're welcome." He hummed to himself in delight as the creature fed happily. His spirits were lifted by another's presence, which seemed to be happened more frequently recently. Crimson eyes narrowed in a mischievous manner. He could bother his favorite frying fan wielding girl-bud… Or that piano playing snob… He felt like causing trouble at the moment and Ludwig – his favorite victim – was gone. If those options were unavailable, he'd love to go out with Antonio and Francis.

Actually, if they didn't cause mishaps together, what were they called the Bad Touch Trio for anyway? His grin widened as he reached for his phone once again. It was shocking his lips didn't split from how far his lips stretched. Before he could reach his electronic communication device, the doorbell rang. He froze in place, grin faltering. He was sure Ludwig didn't invite anyone over that day or else he would have nagged him endlessly about it. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the thought. His little brother was a pain in the ass, yes, but was still very lovable. Pulling pranks on the giant was the highlight of his days.

_Another ring_. He sighed and stood up, traveling across the living room, groaning as if the movements were killing him. Even if they were, he'd be too lazy to die… That makes sense, shut up. He grasped the silver door handle and twisted it, pulling the door open.

…

"Alfred?" There was a silence as the personification on the other side of the door sent him a blank look. He sighed and shook his head after a minute of nothingness. He mumbled something barely distinguishable under his breath, eyes downcast in reaction to Prussia's question. The albino barely caught it, it was if the name floated in the wind.

"Matthew…" Matthew? What kind of thing was that to say at a random time like this? His mouth extended into a flat line. There was no slope in the expression, not at all. His mouth opened so he could speak, but there wasn't much to say…

"Huh?" The timid being seemed ready to melt under his gaze, like he would scream bloody murder at the movement of his own shadow. Was this guy having a mental breakdown on the inside? Hopefully it wouldn't become physical.

"I'm Matthew, not Alfred." Gilbert scratched the back of his head, raising a decolorized eyebrow. He didn't understand…

"What?" He asked, not in the mood to play games. The male looked just like America, almost like a twin of the Nationalist nation. Yet, this guy sported the opposite attitude and view on things. Plus, he had a miniature polar bear tucked in his arms and he was sure they didn't have those as pets in America. At least he didn't think so... Alfred already _quite literally_ owned a whale! Going back to the topic, the other seemed to notice his annoyed and tense air. He swallowed, seeming as fragile as a maple leaf by the way he shook slightly. The crimson gaze on him felt heavy.

"I'm not Alfred. I'm Matthew…"

…

"Matthew Williams?" Another blank stare.

"Canada?" He tried again. There was no sign of recognition in the other's expression.

…

".. Ohh! … So you're not Alfred?" There was almost a face-palm in the silence, but the other had self-control over his actions. He straightened up, lifting his head high.

"No, I'm his brother. I'm very close to him, believe it or not." Immediately, he faced the cement steps of the porch again. He played with his fingers nervously as Gilbert actually enjoyed the squirming. It was kind of adorable… Like Gilbird.

"Go on…" He spoke with an almost purring voice as he leaned against the door hinge.

"My name is Matthew Williams. I am the personification of Canada." Matthew puffed out his chest in slight pride, which did nothing for his figure, for it was scrawny. Gilbert's emotionless mask suddenly broke as he smiled. This was a perfect opportunity to introduce a new person to his awesomeness! _Hell yeah!_

"Well, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Prussia!" He presented in a loud, obnoxious voice. It fitted his personality perfectly, actually. The Canadian barely resisted the urge to cringe at the outburst. He'd have to get used to this guy's forwardness and unprofessionalness.

"Uhh… I know," was the only lame response Matthew could create. Gilbert smirked, flexing his _foxy_ front side. He worked out and had pretty satisfying results. It was one of the few activities he put effort into that was healthy. He looked awesome. _So awesome_ _he could cry_. But he wouldn't. **Because he was that awesome!**

"Then you should already know how awesome I am, _ja_?" Gilbert cackled, "come in." Matthew resisted the urge to flush at the haughty display. He sheepishly dragged his toe against the ground.

"A-Are you sure?" The Prussian waved him off, moving aside dismissively. He had nothing better to do and getting to know this Canadian could be fun. At least he hoped.

"I have nothing keeping me busy." Matthew smiled a bit. Someone actually wanted to spend time with him. He just hoped that the albino wouldn't suddenly forget who he was and attack him, unlike a certain Cuban. Especially since his aura wasn't so friendly when the door was opened. It seemed irritable.

"O-Okay, then." He stepped in as Gilbert shut the door and locked it. Turning around, he blinked. What the…?

"Where'd you go?" He was there a second ago…

"I'm right here…" Matthew softly spoke, raising a hand slightly. Gilbert backed up, revealing a shy Canadian a few inches in front of him. He almost walked into him and didn't notice. How could that happen?! He was like some sort of witch.

"Oh… You're like invisible." Gilbert plopped down on a recliner as Matthew sighed at his comment. He made himself comfortable quickly and showed the other male his pearly white teeth.

"Sit down." Canada sat down on the couch contrary of him. He sunk back and relaxed as much as he could in this stranger's house. He seemed to be amazed as Gilbird flew over and landed on Gilbert's head.

"Is it yours?" Gilbert seemed glad to have an opportunity to talk about his most prized possession.

"Why, yes! This is my little friend. The Gilbird to my Gilbert. Isn't he awesome?" Matthew chuckled softly, readjusting Kumajiro.

"Yeah, I guess…" Gilbert seemed to appreciate his answer immensely. _Maybe this guy's not so bad. Anyone who likes Gilbird is bound to get along with me._

"So..." … What was that Canadian's name again…? Mason? Mack? M-

"Matthew." That's what he was going to say next. Yup…

"Right! Matthew, what are you doing in my house? Yes, it's _my _house, not my brother's. If he tells you different, don't believe him," Prussia added quickly, smirking.

"Well, I came to see your brother, actually, but it looks like he isn't here." Canada glanced around briefly. Nope. No other German in sight. Only the awesomeness that is Gilbert.

"No. He isn't," Gilbert retorted flatly. Matthew noticed his change in tone. He blinked, opening his mouth as he furrowed his eyebrows. He started to worry about this modification.

"Did I say something wrong? It-It was only for business purposes." The albino felt like snickering at his concerned nature. Of course nothing was wrong. He had just remembered that he was supposed to be doing chores, but that didn't matter. It wasn't going to effect anything.

"No, Matthew… Can I give you a nickname?" Something shorter should be easier to remember, right? Ah, it didn't matter. With _friends_, nicknames didn't have to require a reason. Canada chuckled, albeit a little anxiously. He rubbed the back of his head. Knowing how crazy this guy was from the stories he had heard, what could he possibly come up with? He just hoped it wasn't offensive or perverted. He crossed his legs – **Matthew made the action look manly, damn it**!

"You can call me anything you'd like." Gilbert grinned. It was probably a bad idea to give him a choice…

"Matt?" He questioned. … Oh. Never mind. Matthew smiled, relieved. Maybe Gilbert wasn't so bad. Matt was actually a normal nickname that actually made sense.

"I like that. At least it's not what Al calls me…" Alfred had the cheesiest and stupidest nicknames for anyone he met. But Matthew hadn't met Romano yet, so he didn't know the most _rude_. He had yet to be declared the "maple bastard" since he had never spoken to the South Italian.

"What's that?" He didn't expect the Prussian to actually want to know the name… Pink swarmed onto the Canadian's face.

"… Mattie…" **Delight**. That's what the nickname seemed to bring to Gilbert. A devious smile spread across his pale face like a wildfire. Matthew shouldn't have answered the question!

"Mattie? Really?" _A nod_. "… Can I call you that?" He groaned in embarrassment.

"Gi-Gilbert!"

"What? Alfred can call you Mattie, but I can't?" Matthew gasped softly. Gilbert had it all wrong. No, no, no! He didn't want to offend his new pal.

"No, it's that he calls me that against my will." That should explain it… He sighed in relief at the satisfied look on the other's face.

"Then I should, too." He did that strange cackle again that sounded like hissing. A nervous chuckle came from the stutter prone Canadian.

"O-Okay, then." He guessed he could deal with that. After all, Alfred had done it for centuries.

"So, Mattie?" Matthew blinked, gathering his thoughts and pushing them aside. He gave a small smile.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It'd be awesome if you'd become my new friend." No, Gilbert was not desperate! He had enough friends, in fact more than he knew what to do with! An extra friend would just be nice. Yep, he had never had a Canadian friend before, so it'd be an honor for Matthew to become friends with him. _Matthew_'s honor, of course. Duh.

"Oh! I'd like that!" Matthew smiled cordially. Gilbert sighed, but not in relief, but because he was tired. It had taken Matthew too long to answer, but it wasn't like the Canadian would have rejected his proposal. Pfft, yeah right.

"That's good," he folded his arms behind his head. Matthew chuckled softly, fumbling with his gloved hands. Before the albino could say something else, the house phone rang. He sported a vacant face before grunting and plucking the phone up next to him, answering.

"What, West? _Ja._… _Nein_… So? You can't do that! Fine... Bye." He hung up and muttered something in German. A few seconds later, the phone began to ring again as he looked at the number and threw the phone on the couch. No, his eyes _**did not**_ get bigger when he realized it was Ludwig again, that was an allergic reaction… To Matthew.

"It's like that guy hears everything I say about him… Anyway, I'm sorry, Mattie, but I have to clean the house or my brother will take away all my beer and send Gilbird to the pet store," he revealed with a frown. Matthew smiled friendlily.

"I can help, if you want." Gilbert's eyes widened. No way! This guy was way too awesome. Gilbert wouldn't offer to do work unless he'd get something in return.

"Y-You'd do that?" Matthew nodded, standing up and bouncing on his heels. This had been the longest conversation he had ever had without someone forgetting who he was.

"Mhm. Just tell me what you have to do and I'll help you." The albino stood up and put his hands on his hips, smiling arrogantly.

"Well, first of all, we have to clean the windows," he declared in excitement.

"O-Oh, that's easy. Where are the cleaning supplies?" Gilbert grabbed his hand and started towards the hallway.

"Follow me." Matthew couldn't stop beaming.

"H-Hold on." He stopped and set his bear down before following his new comrade. Gilbert knew it was worth it having a Canadian friend. _**THIS WAS AWESOME.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Gilbert, have you seen-" Matthew and Gilbert glanced towards the door simultaneously as Ludwig barged in with groceries on each arm. He bumped the door closed with his hip and turned towards the kitchen where the two were frozen in place. Wait… Gilbert… _With a mop in his hands_? _**Cleaning the floor**_? He dropped his bags, sky blue eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Welcome home, bruder," the albino greeted, setting the mop against the counter and wiping his hands on his pants. He walked over to one counter and turned off a radio that was previously blasting music.

"Gilbert, are you feeling okay?" Ludwig walked over to him and placed the back of his hand against his forehead. He didn't feel hot… His brother slapped his hand away from his forehead, glaring at him.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? I'm as awesome as always." His sibling stared at him for a minute, analyzing. His hand rubbed his chin suspiciously, trying to figure him out.

"You never clean when unsupervised. What is it?" Gilbert felt offended. Sure, he never did what he was supposed to and was lazy when it came to work, but he was capable of doing it if he felt like it. He actually cleaned when he was very bored. Plus, mopping was actually plenty of fun when you threw in Matthew and energetic music. Previously, they had been sliding around the kitchen in their socks, mopping and dancing at the same time. At first, Matthew was reluctant and bashful, but when Gilbert convinced him no one else would see and that he could open up to his new friend, he slowly got more into it.

"Nothing's wrong, West! Mattie and I were just having some fun while cleaning," he grumbled stubbornly, crossing his arms. He was outraged, I tell you, **outraged**! Ludwig elevated a blonde eyebrow.

"Mattie? Who's that?" Gilbert clenched his teeth in anger.

"Mattie, he's right there!" He pointed to an empty space next to him. Ludwig looked at him in confusion.

"There's no one there…" The Prussian looked like he was about to tear his own hair out as he dug his hands into the white strands.

"Um… Gil, it's okay. This happens all the time," Canada tried to comfort him, a jumpy look on his face. He definitely didn't want a fight or an argument to break out because of him. The reason he had come in the first place was entirely different than this.

"No, it's not okay, Matt!" He groaned and leaned against the counter. Matthew sighed, letting go of his own mop. He skipped over the newly cleaned spots, getting onto dark carpet. He turned around, looking at Gilbert.

"I guess I'll just go home now…" Gilbert groaned and pointed accusingly at his brother. It was his fault his acquaintance wanted to leave!

"Look what you did, West!" Germany just looked at him like he had gone insane. _Who was he talking to_?

"No, it's alright! It's getting late anyway." Gilbert nodded, relaxing for the sake of his companion. The Canadian walked past him and pulled his brown boots on again. He went into the living room and felt his blood run cold. He slowly twisted around to the Prussian in fear.

"G-Gilbert, I'm so sorry. I'll pay for it, I swear-" Gilbert stopped next to him, pinpointing what he was gawking at in terror. He almost sniggered, holding back the urge. Kumajiro had chewed one of the couch pillows. Who cared? Well, Ludwig, obviously, but at least it wasn't a cushion that was used for sitting. He turned to the Canadian, brushing off the matter like it was a pinch of dust on his shoulder.

"You're too nice, you know that? It's not a big deal, it's just a pillow." Matthew scooped up his bear, frowning. He backed away from the couch with white stuffing all over it. How could Gilbert be so laid back?

"A-Are you sure? He made a mess," he queried softly, unsure. He bowed his head, still feeling ashamed of the statistic that he didn't watch his own pet.

"Yeah! In fact, you can repay me by hanging out with me again," Gilbert announced confidently, placing an arm around his shoulder and grinning reassuringly. Matthew smiled kindly.

"I'd love to…" No one else had paid attention to him that long before. It felt incredible to be noticed for once, even if it was just by one person. When Matthew hung out with Cuba, he was always mistaken for his brother after a few minutes. For some reason, the same didn't happen with Gilbert… Well_, it did_, but only once and that was before he had introduced himself. It made him feel warm inside. Maybe Gilbert was just as lonely as him? Maybe not, seeing as he could grab everyone's attention easily, but it was just a theory. He squeezed his bear in response to his thoughts, realizing it and petting the fluffy thing apologetically, mumbling a vaguely audible 'sorry'.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew blinked and nodded.

"Okay…" He turned on his heels and walked out the front door. It was shut after him, and **no**, Gilbert did _not _watch Matthew through the blinds… He turned back to his brother who shook his head.

"I must be really sleepy… Goodnight, Gilbert." As he treaded towards the stairs, Gilbert flipped him off angrily. How could he not see Matthew!? It was so ridiculous! The German's door soon shut after him and his older brother decided to go to bed as well.

…

Matthew sat down on his back porch, watching the view of the mountains from his spot. He swung back and forth on the swing set there, pumping as he pleased. He exhaled. All day he had been working up the courage to go to Gilbert's house, but whenever he took action on it, he chickened out and sat down again.

"Why do I have to be so shy?" He asked himself depressingly. He laid his head back, using his feet to keep swinging. After a few minutes, he felt someone sit next to him on the swing. He opened his eyes. The only person who remembered where he lived was Alfred.

"Alfred?" He murmured as he locked gazes with crimson colored eyes. A chuckle sounded close to him as his vision focused with ease. This person in no way resembled Alfred and would probably be offended. Matthew needed to explain himself in case his counterpart got offended!

"De ja vu… Just like yesterday, huh?" Gilbert rested his head on the back of the swing, mimicking Matthew. He could tell the Canadian was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish out of water by the way he stammered and then stopped.

"H-H-How did you f-find where I.…"

"Because I'm awesome like that, Mattie. Plus, I remember what you said yesterday. You're _Canada_ and isn't that hard to find out where you live." Matthew looked bewildered at his explanation. He couldn't help, but grin.

"Usually, no one can even remember what _**nation**_ I am." Gilbert chuckled and placed his arms on the back of the swing. He stretched a bit and sighed.

"I can't see why… So! What do you what to do?" Canada stared at his lap, not being able to keep the smile off of his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that you remember who I am…" He felt like exploding from cheerfulness, but it wouldn't be right to get his guts all over his _much appreciated_ friend. He ran a hand through his long hair.

"Why wouldn't I? You're not bad to be around," Gilbert stated nonchalantly.

"M-Maple…" Matthew stood up from the painted swing and walked quickly in the house. Gilbert took no notice of his behavior and followed him inside the house. Looking around, he noted his house was different and warmer than his own.

"Where are we going?" Gilbert asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking at Matthew. The Canadian smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just going into the kitchen right quick. W-Would you like some pancakes?"

"Hell yes!" Gilbert pumped a fist towards the sky as Matthew resisted the urge to giggle at his childish actions. He went into the kitchen and went to the tall stack of pancakes. He smiled.

"They just cooled down. Get anything you want out of the refrigerator to-" He paused as Gilbert yanked the door open and peered inside. After a few seconds, he pulled out whip cream and chocolate syrup. Canada rolled his eyes as reached into the cabinet to retrieve a single bottle of maple syrup. He divided the pancakes evenly among them both and sat down at the table. When Gilbert joined him, he drenched his breakfast in the syrup. The Prussian whistled at the insane quantity and began to top his own pancakes with a similar amount of his own materials. He took a bite and moaned loudly after swallowing.

"Your pancakes are better than Belgium's waffles," he praised as he licked his lips and dug in once again. Matthew blinked and then looked at his lap.

"T-Thank you…" His cheeks burned at the pure hearted compliment as he resumed eating. Gilbert ingested the remaining serving in record time, swallowing.

"I think I'm going to die…" He moaned in complaint, rubbing his occupied stomach.

"You shouldn't have eaten so many pancakes." _How could he say that!?_ Those pancakes were a little piece of heaven on Earth.

"Those pancakes were freaking awesome, Mattie, how couldn't I have?" He suddenly burped as the Canadian cringed. He laughed and sat up, picking up his dishes. Matthew was so feminine sometimes, it was endearing.

"You make better pancakes than my brother's crappy ones." Matthew giggled delicately as Gilbert felt ecstatic that he could make someone so **awesome** happy. He began to wash his plate, ignoring the protests he received in return. He was actually decent at washing dishes when he wasn't trying to purposefully aggravate his brother. He watched the chocolate and white foam disappear down the drain.

"I'll tell you what. Since you're so great at cooking, I'll let you choose what we'll do next." He rinsed off the dishes and set them in the drying rack. He came back to the table and took Mattie's plate and empty drinking glass.

"R-Really?" Matthew asked as he twiddled his thumbs, beaming silently. Gilbert dipped his plate in the water and began to scrub the syrup off with the crimson red washcloth. He soaked it with suds and washed them away. He cleansed the inside of the glass and rubbed at it until it was sparkling.

"Of course! As long as it isn't knitting or some lame shit like that." He inspected the glass and put it away, squeezing out the rag and going over to the table and wiping off the table cloth.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that… And…. How about… Ice hockey?" Gilbert paused mid-scrub, his mouth stretching to form a grin.

"That sounds awesome! Let's do it. In fact, I'll call my best friends and we can play two-on-two!" He hollered as Matthew winced at his loudness. He uncovered his ears and smiled.

"Okay, w-who are you going to call?"

…

"_Hola!_" Matthew peeked around Gilbert and saw the Frenchman and the Spaniard heading towards them on the ice rink, Antonio skating cheerfully and Francis skating gracefully. There was a gasp as he went around Gilbert, exiting his hiding place and waving slightly.

"Mathieu! You didn't tell me that you're friends with Gilbert!" Francis exclaimed as he bladed up to him. He pulled him into a hug, miraculously not causing either of them to fall down or crushing the tiny form of the smaller nation. Matthew chuckled softly and patted his back gently.

"H-Hi…" Gilbert glided and stopped by Francis, confused.

"You know Mattie?" He asked in surprise as Antonio halted beside him, the Spanish nation swaying to a song in his head.

"Of course! I raised him, after all! Where do you think Canadian-French comes from?" He finally let go of Matthew after kissing him on both rosy cheeks. Gilbert nodded and clutched Matthew's arm, drawing him to his side.

"M-Maple…"

"You're on my team, okay, Mattie?" Matthew swallowed and bowed his head, his cheeks glowing.

"O-Okay, Gilbert…" Francis and Antonio exchanged glances, though Antonio's gaze was oblivious.

"No, I'm always playing against mon petit Mathieu. I want to play on his side," the Frenchman whined, pampering his golden locks of hair with his fingers. Gilbert scoffed.

"No, I want to play on Mattie's side. I have to protect him like the awesome knight I am. Right, Mattie?" Matthew exhaled, staring at the icy floor. _Gilbert thought he was weak_.

"Well, I can protect myself, Gilbert." Gilbert shook his head, not believing one word.

"No way, you're too sweet and gentle," he denied, waving him off.

"Oh, okay... I would be glad to play against you once, but you don't have to let me…" Francis gazed at Matthew in suspicious as he successfully manipulated Gilbert's conscience. The Prussian gaped.

"_Nein_, I'll play against you, Mattie. Don't cry," he pleaded as he walked over to join Antonio. Matthew shook his head, rubbing his left eye with a flushed face.

"I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye. But thank you for your concern." He raised his head with a self-conscious, yet cute smile. Francis cooed and pulled him close, hugging him. When Gilbert was busy discussing his playing strategy to Spain, he whispered in the Canadian's ear.

"You are one evil, passive aggressive nation." Canada slithered out of his grasp and toyed with his small fingers innocently.

"Are we going to play or not?" He asked as if he had heard nothing, his voice as hushed as ever. _I'm so proud of mon petit Mathieu, _the Frenchman praised in his mind while grinning at Matthew's controlling trait.

"Mattie wants to start, so we're going to! Toni and I will go first, because I said so," Gilbert demanded. Antonio looked between Matthew and Gilbert with worry.

"Okay, Gil, but Matthew… Please go easy on us." Gilbert raised a silver eyebrow.

"Wait, why do you say th-" He didn't finish due to everyone beginning. The demoralizing game ended two hours later with a few sprains body parts and dislocated shoulders.

"I tried to tell you, Gilbert. Mathieu is a devil on ice," Francis sighed dramatically, pressing a wrist to his bruised forehead, "why did you insist on six rematches?"

"Don't worry, amigo, I'll make your leg feel better," Antonio volunteered thoughtfully, "after that fall, you're going to need so aspirin, too." France breathed in relief, draping an arm around his attractive Spanish friend.

"Thank you, Toni. You're so nice to me, unlike Angleterre," he said as he rested his head on the Spaniard's chest and Spain petted his gorgeous hair soothingly.

"See you later, Gil! Bye, Mattie!" Antonio called as he left with Francis. Matthew and Gilbert waved after the two until they disappeared from sight. Gilbert turned to his companion.

"I hope Toni's boyfriend doesn't see Francis clinging to him like that. There will be Hell… Anyway, where did you learn to play like that?" He asked as they walked, pressing a bag of ice to his pounding head. Matthew helped him support his weight, letting the Prussian limp on him.

"He has a boyfriend, eh? And my country is famous for being the best at hockey. But it's okay, I don't expect you to know that much about my country." Gilbert looked at the ground, cursing to himself. He'd have to go home and research about Canada. Then Matthew would be pleased to find out he knew so much about him.

"He's dating Lovino; Feliciano's brother. And I know that now, especially since you proved it. You were awesome, I have to admit," he stated, nudging Matthew to cheer him up out of his sudden funk. The timid nation smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Gilbert…" He said, lighting up a bit.

"Now, let's go get some ice cream," Gilbert suggested, letting go as he raced to the ice cream parlor, cackling. Matthew rolled his violet eyes and followed after. They both ordered their preference of ice cream, Prussia paying because Matthew had "somehow defeated the awesome me".

"You know, maybe you can protect me from Elizaveta with that hockey stick. That woman has some anger issues. We'll form a team and I'll be the leader, of course. What do you say?" He took a bite of the frozen treat, smirking.

"Uhh… What do you mean?" Matthew asked, licking his instead. He had genuinely been enjoying himself with the Prussian. Usually, if he played hockey with Alfred, he'd hold a grudge against him for a week and refuse to talk to him. Gilbert was easily forgiving towards him for some reason, even if he placed a dent in his oversized ego.

"I mean that you can be my… Canadian sidekick. We'll work together and be an unstoppable team. Actually, West is over at little Feli's house right now. We can go over there and spy on them." Matthew hesitated.

"What if we get caught?" He questioned, licking a drop of ice cream off of his wrist. Gilbert leaned back in his chair, brushing off all worries that probably never came to him.

"Relax, we won't. We'll just mess with them a bit. Besides, everyone knows my bruder likes the adorable Italy Veneziano. We'll just use our skills to push them together." Ludwig wasn't actually dating the pasta loving nation. Gilbert just liked to picture them as a couple in his head and make that his delusional reality. Matthew blinked.

"Okay… As long as you promise we won't get in trouble." Prussia consumed the remains of his ice cream and jumped up, his chair hitting the ground. Matthew awkwardly ducked his head as stares were directed at them for making noise.

"Come on, Mattie, I have an idea," he grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards a costume shop, "I think purple would be a good color on you, _ja_? Well, to be my sidekick, we'll need the proper attire so we won't be recognized. Kesesese…"

**3,000 words! The last chapter was only 2,000 and then some. Well, who cares? The more, the merrier.**

**This was proof read 14 times by yours truly.**

**Anyway, Prussia and Canada = The heroes or the villains? ~ XxDAKxX**


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you purple would look good on you, Mattie!" Gilbert gloated victoriously, standing proudly with his palms on his hips. He chortled and glanced over his shoulder at his sidekick. Matthew was on his knees, an anxious look on his face as he fingered the binoculars in his grasp. He erected his back, standing up to nearly meet the Prussian's height after he made sure they wouldn't be spotted.

"I still can't believe you refused to pay the people who helped with our costumes. You can't just claim you'll pay someone in awesomeness and then run out of the store laughing like a maniac-" Matthew recoiled as Gilbert turned towards him, "I-I'm sorry!" He fiddled with his fingers while staring at his lavender shaded boots. He flinched as a hand clapped over his shoulder.

"Kesesese~. Don't worry, Mattie. They'll just be thankful they had the chance to be grazed with our awesome presence!" Matthew respired, lifting his head again. He guessed it wasn't a big deal, especially since after Gilbert ran out and disposed of their everyday clothing, the Canadian turned, paid, and then raced after him.

"O-Okay. What now?" He rocked on his heels as he connected his pinky fingers behind his back. Gilbert was currently adorned in Prussian blue as he called it. Matthew wasn't even aware that it was an actual color, but went along with it without much of a problem. Gilbert was disguised in the attire of any random rural superhero. The only thing peculiar about his tight clothing was the signature sword he tucked into his belt which he had retrieved from under his bed. How Ludwig never found it during his house cleansing phases was past Matthew's knowledge. The Canadian was dressed similarly with a hockey stick to his side. They both wear leather boots, gloves, and white capes. If Matthew didn't know any better, he would have pointed out they looked like tacky wrestlers.

"Check and see if they are anywhere near the dining room. I'll sneak through the window, go through the kitchen, make us some sandwiches, and then I'll go into the basement." Matthew stared at Gilbert in bewilderment.

"Th-The basement? What does the basement have to do with the mission? I don't mean to be rude, Gil, but we got these costumes for nothing if we-" Matthew rubbed his forearm, twitching involuntarily as he realized he was being a critic. He flinched as Gilbert started to rub his hair.

"You're too adorable. Nein, you'll see once I let you inside. Go around back and I'll let you in, ja?" Matthew hesitantly nodded, "Awesome!" With that said, the Prussian ran to the house, ducking out of view, and jammed his thumbs into the crack of the slightly open window. Forcing it open, he sent Matthew a nod and crawled through. The Canadian trembled as he heard Gilbert fall onto the floor of the kitchen. They were going to get caught, he just knew it. Gilbert stood straight back up as if nothing had happened and smirked, waving at Matthew before turning and opening the refrigerator. Glancing into the living room, Matthew could see Ludwig had turned from listening to Feliciano ramble to the uproar in the kitchen.

"Gil, hurry," Matthew pled under his breath. Gilbert pulled out a pack of ham and a jar of jelly. He swayed both of the items in the air, mouthing to Matthew quietly. _PB&J or ham and cheese? _Biting his lip, the Canadian glimpsed back to the living room where Ludwig was arising and back to the Prussian. Quickly, he raised a frail hand and signaled the number one. Gilbert squinted before nodding and grabbing the peanut butter. He turned to grab the bag of bread and swiped a knife. Simultaneously, Ludwig opened the kitchen door and his elder brother made a mad dash for the stairway leading to the basement. Narrowing his sky blue eyes, the German surveyed the kitchen which looked like a food thief had struck. Not soon after, he closed the refrigerator.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano's pleasant voice wafted through the cracked window. Ludwig turned back to the direction he had just come from and shook his head.

"I'm coming, Feli. I'm sure it was just Gilbert trying to sneak in here like he always does," he departed through the kitchen door, "I have no idea why, since he lives here…" Matthew creased his eyebrows, pondering about how anticlimactic the previous situation had been. _I bet if Gilbert had gotten caught, his brother wouldn't have cared either way…._ Shaking his head to get out of his thoughts, he recalled his responsibility. Ducking beneath the outlook of the house windows, he crept around the back of the house, seeing Gilbert was waiting for him at a gate.

"Um… Can you please open the gate, Gilbert?" Gilbert grinned, cackling. He shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nope! I know a better way!" Matthew swallowed heavily, sensing nothing good was going to come out of this. He tucked a strand of wavy hair behind his ear.

"Um… Then how…?" Gilbert stepped closer to the gate and stretched out his arms. Matthew's lavender eyes widened. No… He didn't seriously want him to….?

"Come on, Mattie. I'll catch you." He stared at his partner in crime for a moment, wondering if he was serious until the albino started to complain about being left hanging. Closing his eyes and suppressing a shudder of humiliation, Matthew stepped closer to the gate. He extended his arms and reached forward, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of rouge. Gilbert smiled warmly and hooked his arms under the other male's armpits, lifting him up. Matthew felt closer to dying by the second, his mouth quivering in embarrassment as Gilbert slowly pulled him over the gate and into his welcoming arms.

"Kesesesese…. See? That wasn't so bad, Mattie." Matthew politely pushed away from the Prussian and pulled down the front of his shirt, his cheeks a blistering red. It was bad enough the albino was willing to pick him up and pull him into his arms like a toddler, but then the wooden fence had to scrape his underside. Additionally, his shirt rebelliously slid up to his chest whilst he was halfway through the transition.

"I g-guess…. The gate kind of scratched my stomach a tiny bit…" _Why do I always have to be a burden to Gilbert? _Matthew thought somberly, but was yanked out of his thoughts when Gilbert boosted his shirt upwards and began to rub his abdomen softly. His eyes wide, his voice faltered and became sort of squeaky.

"M-Maple!? What are you doing, Gilbert?!" Gilbert hissed in laughter again, patting his belly before letting the shirt fall down once again.

"Rubbing your oh-so-horribly injured stomach, duh. Or were you lying about it?" He guided Matthew into the basement of the house and opened a mini refrigerator, pulling out two beers and offering one to Matthew. The Canadian politely declined, but did nothing to protest when Gilbert pushed the beverage into his hands nevertheless.

"… Thanks… And no, Gilbert, I wasn't lying at all, I promise…." He meekly assured. Gilbert unfolded the couch so it formed a bed, layering a blanket over it and sitting down. Pulling a pillow into his lap, he met Matthew's unsure gaze. _W-Where should I sit? I don't want to be rude and sit where he usually sleeps… It wouldn't be nice to have to lay my head where someone's butt has been…_

"If you weren't lying, then come over here and lay down. I want to rub your tummy because I'm awesome and I want to." The Canadian flushed at how the Prussian casually used the term "tummy". Gilbert glared at Matthew playfully until he visibly surrendered and crumbled in defeat. He slowly walked over to Gilbert, feeling he was losing his dignity with every passing second. He gulped and lay on his side, placing his head in Gilbert's lap.

"…." The only good thing about this was Alfred wasn't there to gather blackmail material. Like intended, Gilbert lifted his shirt again and began to rub his tummy. His face heating up, Matthew hid it in the feathery pillow. Reaching behind him, Gilbert picked up the bag of bread and began to one-handedly make a sandwich.

"Do you want me to make your sandwich, Mattie?" Gilbert questioned coolly. Matthew slowly nodded, keeping his face hidden. Maybe if he buried his face deep enough, he could cut off his oxygen supply and not have to deal with this mortification….

"Alright." After a few minutes, Matthew turned to lay on his back as Gilbert never paused in his ministrations. He had managed to make four sandwiches with one hand and finished his serving of beer in one swig. Looking down, he smiled.

"Want me to feed you?" He teased as Matthew pouted at his torment. Taking that as a yes, Gilbert ceased his belly rubbing only for the Canadian nation to moan in protest. _It was embarrassing, yes, but it still felt nice, _Matthew reminded himself silently. This seemed to greatly please the ex-nation, making him smirk down at Canada.

"Oh, you don't want me to stop?" He snickered. Matthew frowned.

"Ah, don't be mad, Mattie. I was only playing around with you. I like rubbing your tummy." The reason for this was that his stomach's texture was so cotton-like and the albino loved feeling the warmth radiating from it. Plus, whenever Matthew respired, he could feel the smooth, flat surface level itself out and then swell up again. The movements made Gilbert feel odd, but strangely calm. His own movements were so intimate, it almost sickened him and his stomach twisted in weird knots. But when he tried not to think about it, he generally enjoyed the sensation of another being close to him.

Honestly, he didn't know if he'd be able to survive if Matthew ever left him completely.

"Gilbert? ... Are you okay?" Gilbert snapped out of his haze and nodded.

"Ja…." He grabbed a sandwich and lowered down to Matthew's mouth.

"Bite or I'll bite you." Matthew was fairly certain that the statement was a serious threat, so he opened his mouth and chewed off a piece. Gilbert tried to ignore the way his stomach lurched in reaction to Matthew's sweet, innocent image staring up at him so endearingly as he ate from his hand. He redirected his attention to his laptop to avoid throwing up from uneasiness.

"So, about my plan…" Matthew sat up and twisted around to face the screen as Gilbert pulled up a digital window. He blinked, removing his glasses to look closer. He placed his glasses back on and turned back to his partner.

"Gil…. Why do you have cameras in the houses of all the nations?" Gilbert grinned and turned to face him. He pinched Matthew's cheeks mischievously, taking joy in the fact that they turned rosy.

"Oh, Mattie. Sweet, innocent Mattie. Nein, I don't have cameras in every house, because I have yet to set some up in yours." Matthew gasped, whipping his head towards the Prussian.

"What!?" He exclaimed as loudly as his body would allow, which wasn't very loud. Gilbert patted his head soothingly.

"Nothing." Ignoring the hyperventilating of his companion, he pulled up three separate households to focus on. Occupying those said households, were Lovino and Antonio, Arthur and Francis, and lastly Feliciano and Ludwig. Strangely, Lovino, Arthur, and obviously Feliciano, were not at their own homes. Matthew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought we were focusing on Germany and Italy?" He did not feel very comfortable using their human names when he didn't know them personally. Gilbert grinned madly and raised a finger.

"See, this is where it gets interesting, Mattie." Matthew raised an eyebrow and reached for another sandwich. Gilbert stopped him, grabbing it himself and holding it to his mouth.

"I have to feed you. You got that, you little rebel?" Despite his resistance, Matthew couldn't contain a giggle. He took a portion off and chewed slowly as Gilbert set the sandwich down again, giving Matthew a look that warned him not to try to feed himself again. It was ridiculous, yet the Canadian nation adored it.

"As I was saying, I have a plan to get those all of these lovebirds together." Matthew tilted his head, watching the small figures move around on the screen. Like normal, Francis was trying to feel Arthur up as they attempted to cook together. Lovino and Antonio were watching an Italian movie together. The Italian nation barked at the Spaniard every once in a while for making a loving comment. Now that the whole layout of the living room was in front of them, Matthew could clearly see that Feliciano was cuddling Ludwig while he doodled pictures of them on a notepad. Every few seconds, he would show Ludwig and the German would flush intensely.

"_Feli, please stop wasting paper by drawing such… Odd things_…."Gilbert turned to Matthew and nudged him gently.

"See? These guys desperately need my…- _Our _help, because Ludwig is his own giant cock-block." Matthew smiled at the way Gilbert corrected himself to include him. It made him feel special in that way only Gilbert always managed to.

"Hehe…. I guess so…. But I thought Romano and Spain were already a couple?" Gilbert shook his head, snorting with laughter.

"Nein. You see, Toni proposed to Romano three times. Every single time, he said no. The third time, he told Toni that he wouldn't marry him until they'd been dating for a million years… So Toni took that as a sign that they are now dating. I don't think Romano is aware of it, though…" Matthew gasped at his heartbreaking story. That poor Spanish nation! He'd be waiting forever before Romano truly accepted his feelings! It was sort of sad… Now Matthew knew he was fully on board to help that hopeless relationship.

"_Ve~… But Luddy, it only makes sense to draw you riding a seahorse with a sailor's outfit on. Plus, I think you look cute in it."_ Ludwig turned his head away as Gilbert muffled a snicker before they redirected their attention to the Spanish-Italian couple.

"_Oi! Bastardo, keep your perverted hands off me!"_

"_But Lovi, I'm not a pervert," _Antonio whined helplessly as he tried to wrap his arms around Lovino again, only for Lovino to kick him away stubbornly. Meanwhile, Arthur was pinned against the kitchen counter against his will, resisting through shoving the Frenchman away by his face.

"_You frog, I swear if you touch me one more time, I'm leaving." _

"_Ah, but mon cher, that won't help us at all. You'll never learn to cook better and I'll be starved of amour." _Matthew exhaled, trying not to laugh. But he knew for sure he agreed with Gilbert now. These countries desperately needed their help.

"Okay, Gilbert, maybe you're right. But what will we do?" Gilbert smiled and closed his laptop. He walked to another side of the room and picked up a white board. Grabbing a black marker, he began to draw.

"Mattie, _my best friend and awesome sidekick_," Gilbert praised as Matthew glowed, "We're going to go to the houses of Romano, Feli, and Arthur while they're asleep." He flipped around the board to reveal detailed, miniature versions of the nations asleep in bed. Matthew scratched the side of his nose with a finger.

"Wow, Gil… Those are extremely specific." Gilbert grinned, waving him off.

"I have a lot of spare time," he dismissed, "Anyway, we're going to pull the best prank ever; one that will help our dear friends find love with each other. You're going to help me sneak into the houses of Feli, Romano, and Arthur. When that's done, we dispose of all of their clothing. All of it. Then we'll strip them while they're asleep, and then in the morning send a text to Ludwig, Toni, and Francis. The text will say something like, 'It's an emergency, come to my house really early, yadda yadda'. Got it?" Matthew's eyes widened at each word the Prussian spoke. Would he actually go through with this bizarre plan? Well, this _was_ Gilbert Beilschmidt. That was all the explanation needed.

"Y-Yeah, Gilbert. I've got it. As long as we don't get in trouble, I-I'll trust you." Gilbert grinned like a maniac.

"Awesome."

…

Matthew almost died of humiliation when he went to strip Feliciano of his clothing. The simple reasoning for this was he didn't _have_ any clothing. He covered his face with his small hands. _How was I supposed to know Italians sleep naked? _He decided not to mention this to Gilbert, mentally trying to will away the image.

"Ve~…." Feliciano would purr each time he exhaled in his sleep. It was too adorable to describe as Gilbert had a hard time controlling his… manly… urges to pet the cutie. He picked up the Italian's phone and typed out a quick message. He snapped a picture of the scene with his own phone when Matthew wasn't looking. He seemed distracted enough anyway, staring at a wall and shaking his head every once in a while.

_LUDDY, HELP ME. I'M AT HOME AND- D: JUST COME AND SAVE ME. PLZ. I NEED YOU. _He quickly stroked Feliciano's head as the brunette purred in bliss. Luckily, Matthew didn't notice his display of affection.

"Ve~…." They quickly left after that.

_Hey, you Spanish jerk! Come help me! Now, no questions! _Gilbert set Lovino's phone back down on his nightstand as quietly as he could and quietly backed away, nodding at Matthew. The Canadian was insanely red. He still couldn't believe he had been given the job of stripping the targeted nations. Unlike his brother, Lovino wore sleeping clothes in dread of getting raped in his sleep by Francis. Luckily, Matthew didn't have to worry about waking up the Italian since Gilbert had lightly drugged his wine. Feliciano, though, was just a heavy sleeper.

"Aw… Romano's actually kind of cute when he sleeps…" Gilbert stated as he cocked his head. He savored the moment in his mind as the brunette cuddled his pillow and nuzzled it. If the male had been awake, he would have been flipping out.

"Mein Gott, he's like a kitten…" Swallowing his pride, he reached forward cautiously and gently petted the soft hair of the country. Smiling, he pulled away and turned to his Canadian sidekick.

"Off we go!" He gently ushered Matthew out so they could make it to England in time to just **barely** set off the pranks all at once.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Matthew mumbled to himself as he undressed Arthur. He respectfully avoided glancing at the Brit's vital regions as Gilbert disposed of his clothes into a giant bag. Like with Lovino, they drugged the blonde's tea. The albino picked up Arthur's phone and sent a text to Francis quickly. They had a limited amount of time before they had to escape back to Germany.

_Hey, you bloody Frog face! Come to my house and help me this instant! _

"Done! Let's go, Mattie, so we can sit back and watch the action from the safety of my house!" Gilbert cackled evilly as he grabbed Matthew's hand and they ran off to go back to Germany before their victims would awake and the effects would carry out.

**The end was kind of rushed because I had so little time to upload this. I only got to proof read once, which is devastating for me… So, there might be mistakes… You owe me your vital regions for my struggle. Now to go write the next chapter of **_**Brother Knows Best~**_**…. :D *poof***


	4. Chapter 4

**_PRUSSIA'S MILKSHAKES BRING ALL ZHE BOYS._**

When Matthew's private jet arrived back at Germany, he and Gilbert were past fatigued. They flagged down a cab (fortunately the driver decided not to comment on their costumes) and started the long drive back to the household of the German brothers. No sooner than a minute after settling on the padded seats, Matthew readjusted his position to rest on his side and fluttered his eyes closed.

After a moment, he drifted off into a light sleep. Gilbert shifted so that Matthew was leaning against him with his head tucked between the albino's clavicle and chin. He gently stroked the Canadian's backbone, watching the streetlights pass by them. He detected a bulge lodged in his throat as he surveyed the kitten-like appearance of the harmless nation. Trying to get weird of this uncomfortable emotion swirling around in his stomach, he spoiled himself with thoughts of a nice, cold beer once he got home.

Recognizing the surroundings of the neighborhood he and Ludwig lived in, he reluctantly began to shake the slumbering Canadian to stir him. Matthew moaned in his sleep, grumbling to himself and shuffling closer to the Prussian. Swallowing thickly, Gilbert dampened his lips and tried to ignore the rosiness lining his pale cheeks. Too edgy to move, he pulled on his collar to cool his blistering skin.

_Verdammt, Mattie…. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're trying to catch me off guard. Well, I won't fall for your tricks! _Gilbert smirked determinedly before Matthew giggled in his sleep. The sound was more beautiful than birds chirping to the Prussian… His ears inflamed, he ducked his head in shame, his lips forming a shaky line. _How could I think someone with such an angelic laugh could do something so evil?_

The taxi stopped as Gilbert briefly considered dashing inside without Matthew. He tenderly pulled the blonde out with as much care as possible, watchful not to hit his head on anything. When he got the Canadian onto his feet, he hooked one of the snoozing male's arms around his neck, helping him walk while the driver got their bags out of the trunk.

"Come on, Mattie… Move…" After Matthew started to slump further into his grasp, Gilbert coiled an arm beneath the nation's legs and bundled him in his arms bridal style. Ignoring how the other fit so snugly into his grasp, he lumbered to the porch and banged on the door. There was no response. He jumped as he heard Matthew's peaceful voice.

"… He's heading to Feli's, Gil…" Gilbert stared down at the Canadian who had fallen back asleep. He frowned; why didn't Matthew get out of his arms when he was conscious? Glancing at the saintly blonde suspiciously for a moment, the albino burrowed in his pockets until he retrieved his key chain. Unlocking the door with difficulty, he stumbled inside and waddled over to the couch, graciously placing Matthew down.

"Stay there!" He ordered before disappearing to get their belongings. Paying the man and closing the door, he carried the bags and sat them in his room. Traveling back up the steps, he treaded back to Matthew.

"Okay, Mattie. Time to go to my room." He scooped the smaller one into his arms again and expertly weaved back through the kitchen. He was cautious not to trip or unintentionally harm Matthew in any fashion.

"Almost there…" He began to stomp down the stairway to the basement, leaning onto the railing for additional support. Sighing in relief when he made it without trouble, he chucked Matthew onto his bed as his own form of revenge.

"Next time carry yourself!" He scolded, crossing his arms. Matthew bounced for a fleeting instant before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, staring at Gilbert sleepily. Vaguely registering his surroundings, he removed his glasses and set them down.

"Thank you for carrying me, Gil," he spoke angelically, his violet eyes tracking down the albino from under his thick eyelashes. Gilbert's anger vanished, substituted with a bewildering feeling in his chest.

"Um… Y-You're welcome…" Matthew curled up on his side, burying his face into a pillow as he attempted to sleep once more.

"E-Evil!" Gilbert hissed quietly before sprinting out of the room. He suddenly backtracked and casually retrieved some pajamas for the younger male to wear. He watched Matthew sleep pleasantly before throwing the outfit at his face and hissing, "Evil!" again.

Matthew flinched when the pair of clothes pelted his face and watched Gilbert sprint out of the room. He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes with a fond smile and sitting up. _I've known Gilbert for three days now and I've tried not to jump to any conclusions about him, but now I know for a fact… Gilbert Beilschmidt is the weirdest person I know… _Trusting the albino not to intrude, he undressed and slipped into the fuzzy garments. After finishing, he fell back onto the bed and curled up once again, closing his eyes. Gilbert ran up the steps and stopped when he reached his kitchen. Not wanting to disturb Matthew, he got a beer out of the refrigerator instead of one from his room. He gulped thirstily, pondering about not wanting to confront the Canadian once more.

"I know he's evil… Somewhere in that innocent disguise of his…." He reasoned with himself, sitting down in a kitchen chair. He drank glass after glass until he began to feel tired. He stood up and stretched before turning to join Matthew in the pull out bed.

"Well… Mattie must be done changing by now."

"Who?" Gilbert froze, before slowly inching his head towards the kitchen counter.

"Oh, mein Gott!" He exclaimed, his heart beating madly. Matthew needed to get a cage for his bear instead of letting it roam around freely… Otherwise he would give someone a heart attack…

…

When Gilbert woke up, he expected to find a cute, petite Matthew lying beside him. Maybe breathing noiselessly with an alluring smile, his locks caressing his face, the Canadian smelling of maple syrup, maybe still muttering in his sleep about hockey games like he had done when the Prussian came down to sleep in the bed with him. It would have been a perfect way to wake up for the albino. If only it weren't for the fact he couldn't locate Matthew on the makeshift mattress. He sat up, sweeping his gaze over the sheets and panicked. If he weren't already white, he'd be as pale as he was now.

"M-Mattie?" He looked around the room, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself into a sitting position. He blinked away drowsiness and frowned. Did Matthew leave earlier in the morning to go back to Canada? No, he couldn't have… Could he?

"…. Matthew!" Great, now Matthew had disappeared like the first day they had met. Jumping onto his feet, Gilbert searched the room for any sign that the Canadian was still present. Matthew's clothes – Gone. Matthew's baggage – Gone. Matthew's glasses – Still there. Matthew's hockey stick - Gone. Tensing up, Gilbert returned his gaze to his nightstand and gingerly lifted the blonde's glasses. He tilted them and flinched as light was reflected into his crimson eyes.

"Did Mattie leave his glasses?" He asked himself skeptically. No, he couldn't have. Matthew was organized and responsible, unlike his brother. Shaking his head, Gilbert scolded himself for comparing such an angel to Alfred. It was just insulting to link the DNA of the two, even if they were related. It just seemed wrong.

Sitting down on his bed in Prussian blue boxers, he stared, melancholy, at the pair of spectacles. Maybe they weren't so important to the hockey player after all. Tightening his grip on the fragile object, he longed for his best friend. Gilbird could come second best as long as Matthew was by his side. There was a slight aching, a yearning for the timid nation. It was when a liquid droplet splashed across his hand that Gilbert realized he was crying. His eyes widened as he lifted the hand and studied it closely. He flicked his gaze to the ceiling and was reassured that there was no leak.

"So not awesome," he murmured as more droplets landed on his welcoming palm. Not even Ludwig would be able to pull him out of this relapse. It was just like before with Old Fritz, he'd-

"Gilbert?" Gilbert's head snapped up as Matthew set a plate of pancakes on a dresser, "What's wrong, eh?" The next second was a blur when the Prussian lurched forward and coiled his arms around Matthew, squeezing him.

"MEIN MATTIE! Sweet, sweet Mattie." He nuzzled Matthew so much in that short moment, the latter was sure he would get a rash. He gently lifted a hand to pat Gilbert's back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What had happened when he was gone? When he woke up and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, he didn't expect such a reaction to his reappearance. This was a first and it was… Flattering. Flushing slightly and pulling Gilbert back, he smiled.

"Good morning, Gilbert. I hope I didn't worry you too much, I just wanted to make us breakfast. Is that alright?" He could have sworn he saw a tear trail down the albino's cheek, but Prussian had quickly whipped around and arrogantly cackled, taking a second to dry his face.

"Of course, Mattie. Guten Morgen." Matthew watched him travel over to the plate warily. Gilbert was acting strange. He tilted his head, concerned.

"Mattie, come on. I want to feed you." Matthew turned pink and reverted his gaze to his bare feet, fingering the hem of his boxers. Was Gilbert serious? He was caught off guard when he was lifted bridal style and carried to the bed.

"G-Gil," Matthew gasped, failing to resist the urge to giggle. Gilbert grinned down at him and sat him down. He lifted up the plate and cut up the pancakes into pieces.

"Gilbert, I-I made those for you," Matthew stuttered bashfully, pouting.

"Well, you're my awesome Mattie, so I want to share with you. You're the sidekick and I must take care of you, ja?" Matthew clamped his mouth shut and nodded, not arguing with that logic, even if he was just called _someone's Mattie_. What on earth had made Gilbert say something so… Heartfelt? He beamed to himself and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup out of his traveling bag. He was surprised when Gilbert noticed and only reached for it. He sat down and watched him drench the food.

"You don't think it's weird I carry maple syrup around?" He questioned in misunderstanding.

"Gott, Mattie," Matthew blinked, puzzled by his response, "Nein. I think it's adorable." Gilbert reached forward and rubbed Matthew's wavy hair, smiling warmly.

"M-Maple…." Gilbert slowly inserted the fork into the Canadian's mouth before setting down the silverware and grabbing his laptop, turning it on.

"Are you ready to see how our awesome prank turned out?" Matthew reached forward and plucked up his glasses, sliding them onto his face before nodding and sliding closer to Gilbert.

"Ready, eh," he replied as the other started to play the recordings from earlier in the morning.

…

Lovino woke up, feeling drowsier than usual. He also felt colder than normal and assumed Feliciano had come to spend the night with him again and hogged the covers like always. He grumbled quietly and rolled over, his eyes still closed.

"Feli, if you like my blankets so much, get your own damn ones…" He demanded, reaching forward to snatch them back. He blinked dreamily when he felt nothing, but a plain mattress.

"What the hell?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing down at the mattress and widening his eyes incredulously. Why was it stripped bare? There wasn't even a thin sheet, let alone a thick cover. Panic started to settle in as he rolled over and looked at the time. It was 4:00 in the morning. Why did he choose now to wake up? He didn't even know it himself.

Was he robbed? He stood up and started to check when he realized he was nude. He paled, knowing he could not have possibly done this.

"CHIGI!" He ran to the hallway closet to find a towel to wrap around himself and found none. When he ran back into his room and opened his underwear drawers, he couldn't find a hint of clothing. He was almost afraid to check for blankets. He exhaled, concluding that some dumbass stole his clothes as some idea of a sick prank.

"Fucking damn it! … Well, at least that tomato bastard isn't h-"

"Loviiiii~!" Hissing under his breath, Lovino ran down the hallway, dashing into his bathroom and hiding in the bathtub. He pulled back the shower curtains and hid his body from the view of the closed doorway. _Please don't let that jerk find me…_

"Lovi! I got your text! Are you in trouble?!" Lovino scowled; a text? When the hell did he send a text? He decided to ignore the Spaniard until he went away and then try to figure out how to solve this situation. This became a difficult task when he heard a smash.

"Lovi! Are you hurt!? I brought my axe in case I needed it!" Oh, hell no. Antonio was going to destroy the house until he got to his "little tomato" and Lovino wasn't going to allow that to happen. This had to be some kind of karma for something he had done. Exhaling irritably, Lovino stood up and slowly crept to the door. Hesitating, he placed his palms against the dark wood and cleared his throat.

"Oi! Bastard, stop destroying shit in my fucking house! Do you want me to stab you or something?" There was a silence, causing Lovino to get restless. He wasn't sure about what was going to happen next. There were footsteps and it seemed like Antonio had dropped his axe.

"Lovi~! My sweet, little tomato! What happened? Did someone hurt you? Because I'll have to chop their neck off if they did." Lovino swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he heard those cheerfully deadly words. He had never heard Antonio speak such a sentence, at least not personally.

"N-No, I'm not hurt, stupido. Why would you think that?" He stammered, crossing his arms and shifting, feeling uncomfortable.

"Because I got a text telling me to come help you! What's wrong, amor mío!? Are you trapped in the bathroom?" _**What?**_ Lovino stepped back, sensing something bad was about to happen. He cautiously watched the door, backing towards the bathtub with each step.

"I'll get you out, my little churro~! Stand back, Lovi~!" _**WHAT?!**_ Lovino backpedaled and wound the shower curtains around himself quickly, shaking and staring at the door in fear. He shrieked when the doorknob broke off and delighted green eyes met his. The door hit the wall as Antonio dropped his axe and walked towards him with open arms.

"Lovi!" Lovino screamed in terror, shaking his head rapidly in an attempt to steer him away. His face was red as a tomato.

"Stay away from me, you perverted bastard!" It was too late, Antonio had lovingly tackled him and sent them both tumbling into the tub with Lovino's feet suspended in the air. After a hazy moment, the Italian's head cleared and he blinked dizzily before gasping.

"G-Get off of me! Can't you see I'm not dressed!? Pervert!" Antonio blinked, finally registering this detail.

"Oh, lo siento, Lovi." He made no move to get off of the Italian. Lovino shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze with a scowl. Who knew it'd be so awkward to be trapped in the bathtub with another country?

"S-Sí … Now move." Antonio did the opposite, disobeying completely and lowering his head to place a deep, affectionate kiss on Lovino's lips. The Italian blushed furiously, staring at the Spanish nation in shock the entire time. It was when he pulled away did he fully comprehend what had just happened.

"W-What the hell was that?" Antonio looked embarrassed, pouting.

"Lo siento, Lovi."

"I-I… You…." Lovino lowered his head in shame, chewing his lip.

"Si prega di baciarmi di nuovo," he murmured in Italian. Antonio combed his fingers through Lovino's hair, smiling calmly.

"Does that mean kiss you again, amor?" The younger brunette nodded, allowing the Spaniard to lift his chin and lock his lips with his.

…

"You bloody frog!" Arthur shouted as the two played a game of cat and mouse around the kitchen counter. The Frenchman laughed evilly, chasing him around the island in the middle of the kitchen. The counter hid the lower part of the Englishman's body and spared him the humiliation of being truly exposed. He narrowed his eyes as sparkling blue eyes returned his gaze with glee.

"You shouldn't be so upset, mon petit lapin, you're the one who invited me over," he sneered haughtily. Arthur would have stomped over and punched Francis in the face if he wasn't undressed.

"For the last time, you stupid cheese eater, I didn't send you that message." Francis had a kittenish grin on his face, purring as he continued to attempt to corner the Brit. Arthur automatically counteracted his every move.

"Come on, Angleterre, Let's skip this fighting and get straight to the amour," Francis blew a kiss, causing the blonde to cringe.

"Simply repulsive," he muttered, looking around for a weapon. Maybe he could stab the Frenchman. That would solve all of his problems.

"You really hurt me, Angleterre." Arthur poked his tongue out, causing the French nation to chuckle in amusement.

"Ohonhonhon… So cute." Where was a fork when you needed i- Oh, what was this? Arthur grasped something behind his back and clenched it when the hairy romancer began to corner him. He grabbed the Englishman's hips and leaned forward.

"Pucker up, Angleterre." Arthur made a face of disgust when Francis' lips were almost touching his. Swallowing his pride, he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. The fabulous male was pleasantly surprised, but didn't comment on it, massaging his fingers into the other nation's hips and moving forward to capture those soft, salmon lips with his own.

_R-Right, I'll just pretend I'm going to kiss him and then attack him with it. Al-Alright…. Why the bloody hell aren't I pulling away?!_

Arthur turned pale when he realized they were now kissing, immediately switching his facial color to a rosy red. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the way those experienced lips moved over his own and left him feeling outlandish. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss tentatively. After Francis pulled away, he finally snapped out of it.

_Damn it all! That stupid frog actually kissed me! Why did I let him!? Agh!_

Panicking, Arthur shoved a scone into the Frenchman's mouth and pushed him aside, sprinting out of the kitchen. Francis was paralyzed for a moment. He had just kissed with Arthur Kirkland. Something he always wanted to do, but thought was highly unlikely to happen. And it was a pleasant experience, especially when he remembered the British taste of tea and- … **Taste**... Taste! Francis spat the scone out of his mouth and ran to the sink, frantically scrubbing his tongue of the deadly food.

"Angleterre calls this disgrace "food"!? One more second with that thing in my mouth and I would have died!" After a minute, he decided to finish the remainder of the cleansing at home and spend his time searching for the man whom he had just shared a kiss with. Summoning a rose from out of nowhere, he ran out the front door to find Arthur and discovered that he had just ran down the street. Naked. In the middle of his own country. Early in the morning.

"Oh, mon dieu…" Francis sighed, raking his fingers through his luscious hair. A smirk overcame his face when he got an idea, stroking his unshaven chin. His blue eyes brightened and he set down the rose. In less than ten seconds, he had managed to strip himself completely of clothes and had only a single red rose shielding his crotch. He flipped his hair over his shoulder, sighing dramatically. If Arthur was going to get in trouble with his boss, so was he.

"The things I do for amour~!" Francis chuckled before running down the street after the Brit.

"Mon petit lapin blond! I'm coming for you~!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

…

When Feliciano woke up, he was oblivious to everything around him. He didn't digest the fact that he was missing many things from his home and that other nations would dress themselves when they awoke. Not even the fact that it was 5:00 in the morning. Oh, no, Feliciano just went downstairs and started to make breakfast; Italian egg and pasta scramble. He licked his lips and started to cook, humming a song to himself. The only thing he did notice was that a German nation had just burst through his front door, panting and calling for him.

"Feli, where are you!?" Ludwig exclaimed. Feliciano set down his spatula and waved at him through the small window that the kitchen and living room shared. He had a warm smile on his face, excited about his best friend coming over so soon and unexpectedly.

"Right here, Luddy~!" Ludwig slammed the kitchen door open and was about to demand the meaning of the urgent situation when he noted that the Italian had no clothes on except for a single apron. It completely left his backside bare. Immediately, the blonde's face turned red and he began to stutter.

"Feli, w-why are you naked?" Feliciano twisted around to look at himself and cocked his head adorably.

"Oh, I didn't notice." His eyes lightened as he skipped towards the German and wrapped his arms around his neck, standing on the tip of his toes.

"Will you eat pasta with me? We can invite Kiku over and-" Ludwig pushed him away, setting his eyes on a nearby wall, ignoring how much the thought of a nude Feliciano all over him pleased him.

"Only if you get dressed." Feliciano thought about it for a moment, his eyes wide. Everyone was a sucker for those doe eyes of his, every time he'd open them, the female nations (and Antonio and Francis) would squeal over his cuteness. He could make a king fall to his knees in front of him with those looks of his. Maybe they could use this advantage in the next war….

"Ve~…. Can you help me?" Ludwig exhaled and started to stomp up the stairs with a prancing Feliciano behind him. He pushed into the bedroom and opened the closet door. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Where were all his clothes? He turned to the dressers and checked all of the drawers. Nothing.

"Feli, where are all of your cl-" He turned red once again, clenching his fists.

"Why are you even more naked than before!?" Feliciano trembled in fear, his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig! I left my apron in the kitchen so I wouldn't lose it! Fratello always tells me to keep it in a safe place because I lose track of things easily." Ludwig's eyes softened, yet his blush didn't disappear.

"Right. Sorry for yelling at you. Where are your clothes at?"

"Ve? They're not here?" He questioned in shock. Ludwig shook his head, showing him the bare drawers and closet. Feliciano bit his lip.

"Luddy, do you think someone stole my things?" Ludwig flinched at that upset tone he wasn't used to hearing. He scowled and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing at the possibility. What made him even more furious was the idea of someone stealing the defenseless male's things. He was sweet to everyone around him, sometimes even his enemies.

"Don't worry, Feli. We'll find out who did this." He held out his palms to stop the bare being from hugging him, his jaw set as he glared down at the other. Feliciano pouted, stepping back and looking at the floor, beginning to apologize. He opened his mouth when the German interrupted.

"Not so fast! Put this on." Ludwig removed his shirt and quickly handed it to Feliciano. The Italian blushed softly and slowly took the shirt, slipping it over his thin frame and adjusting it. It was so big it reached his mid-thighs and covered everything above them.

"Ve… Luddy, you're so big." Ludwig reddened at the sentence, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to clear his thoughts of negative things.

"J-Ja, I guess." He exhaled and turned back to the Italian. He froze, Feliciano looked so small and innocent in that moment. This fact was enhanced by the detail that his doe like eyes were staring into his, a pure smile on his face and his hands fisting the hem of the shirt. He tilted his head, watching Ludwig curiously.

"What is it, Luddy?" In that next moment, Ludwig didn't know what had happened. All he knew was he had pinned Feliciano against the wall and was running his tongue along the smaller one's lips. He grabbed the soft locks of the brown eyed male and tightened his grip, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Feliciano was whimpering from under him, shaking from fright. When Ludwig lastly accomplished controlling himself, he pulled away and gasped for air, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Feli." Feliciano looked absolutely terrified, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"What was that for, Ludwig?" He whispered softly, his hands balled against his own chest as if he had just had a heart attack. Ludwig let his hands collapse by his side, avoiding his gaze.

"A k-kiss…." He finally managed to spit out, taking all of his strength to mutter the words. Feliciano creased his eyebrows, frowning lightly.

"What for?" The German almost ran out of the room in a fleet of panic, but swallowed and forced himself to explain. This conversation was making him uneasy.

"I-I guess because I-Ich liebe dich?" Gilbert had always told him that it was the reason he felt so weird around the Italian, but he had always denied it. Ludwig? In love? Impossible. It was almost laughable. Feliciano seemed to relax, becoming less tense. He grabbed Ludwig's strong hands and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Ti amo, Luddy." Ludwig was redder than Lovino in that moment.

"R-Right… What happens now?" He asked, clueless. Feliciano giggled, shyly looking at his toes.

"Well, I've always knew I loved you, but I wasn't sure in what way… I thought you loved me as a friend… Your actions have always confused me…" Ludwig cleared his throat, lowering his eyes.

"Nein. I wasn't sure myself until now, Feli." Feliciano smiled widely, cupping Ludwig's face in his hands, his eyes lit happily.

"Well, I guess this makes us together, si?" Ludwig nodded and bent down to peck his lips timidly.

"J-Ja… I guess it does…"

Gilbert turned to Matthew and high fived him.

"WUNDERBAR! I think our planned worked mostly… I'm not sure about Arthur and Francis, we'll probably have to keep working on them. But you, Mattie, are the best sidekick ever." Matthew smiled, flushing.

"T-Thanks, eh…"

* * *

**_Never again will I go over 4,000 words for this fic. The struggle is real, man. I was struck hard with inspiration at 2:00 in the morning, went to sleep, and then edited this. Yeah, I'll never abandon this story. I always just wait awhile as ideas gather in my head and then type them when I have enough. Oh, and can you tell where I got lazy with my vocabulary? cx Lastly, I already have ideas for the next chapter. *German Sparkle Party* _****_~ XxDAKxX_**

**_PS, I have a few paragraphs written for the next chapter of Brother Knows Best. *coughs awkwardly*_**


End file.
